Envelope packaged goods have long since been standard items of commerce. While the goods packaged in envelopes vary considerably, traditionally, snack foods have been so packaged. For example, snacks such as potato chips, popcorn, corn chips, sunflower seeds, fried pork rinds, and the like, are packaged in serving envelopes, since it is intended that those single serving envelopes be displayed and dispensed at high traffic locations. For example, snack foods of this nature are displayed and dispensed in taverns, snack shops, convenience stores, grocery stores, super stores and the like.
Since the average serving envelope is relatively small, i.e. configured to hold anywhere from an ounce to six ounces of the snack food, and since ordinarily, a number of the envelopes are displayed at the point of purchase at any one time, the art has experienced a continued difficulty in providing apparatus for displaying and dispensing such envelope packages. In the earliest of displays, the packages were simply placed in a convenient-sized box or container but such displays never provide a satisfactory solution since the box or container occupied considerable display space even when the box or container have only one or several packages remaining therein. Further, such display requires a considerable amount of flat counter space. In view thereof, the art adopted a vertical display of such packages, which minimizes the counter space required for such display. One of the earliest vertical displays consisted of a rack with a plurality of spring clips thereon. In this apparatus, each individual package was manually inserted into a spring clip for suspension and display purposes. While this approach minimizes the counter space required for display and dispensing, it entails considerable labor, since as packages are dispensed they must be manually replaced on the display. Since the ordinary profit margin in packaged snack foods is not very great, the amount of labor involved in such replenishing of the supply on the individual spring clips caused considerable economic disadvantage.
While the present invention has, as one of its preferred embodiments, the use of merchandising strips for marketing snack foods such as bags of chewing gum, candy, nuts, beef jerky, potato chips, popcorn, corn chips, sunflower seeds, fried pork rinds, and the like, typically packaged as single servings in small envelopes, the invention is not limited to such envelope packaged goods. The strips, according to the present invention, also find utility in marketing of other goods, not necessarily in envelopes, but also envisions the marketing of any types of goods which can be attached to or on or in sheets of material which can be attached and then removed from the adhesive elements which are laminated to such merchandising strips. These additional goods can be comprised of, for example, small tins of chewing tobacco. The invention also contemplates the use of such strips also to market so-called blister packages. Accordingly, the invention is in no way intended to be limited by anything other than the appended claims and their equivalents.